From the Eyes of the Trainer
by chibigoddesschaos
Summary: A young trainer looking to redeem himself from a terriable tragedy leaves home. He hopes to become the best pokemon tainer he can be. Will he let his dark past corrupt him or will he defeat the evil residing in his heart. Be warned- For mature audiences only.
1. Chapter 1

From the Eyes of the Trainer

I was alone…pretty much always. At first I had no real perception of how miserable situations like this could be, but as a child I pretty much enjoyed them. I wouldn't do my homework. And would sit and play video games all day. Junk food was always at the ready and I was free to do as I please. One night changed my life forever.

The rain drizzled outside in a bleak despair. The tatter tat echoed through the halls of my empty house, as I sat, completely and utterly alone. My mother was working a double shift at the hospital and wouldn't be back till tomorrow. My father was drowning, his sorrow away, in the bottom of a bottle and wouldn't be home till late if at all.

The hours twisted into the night and I fell into a deep sleep with a controller in my hand. My father's pickup truck pulls into the drive way. The breaks squeak loudly as he pulls to a stop. I dryly blink my eyes at the TV that quivers with white wash.

The truck door slams and I could hear his drunken staggering steps to the door. He rips it open and presses his body against the frame. He takes in a long swig of alcohol and smashes the bottle against the wall. Glass shatters onto the ground as my head twists around quickly to look at him. Blood drips down from his right hand ,as he smears it across the wall, taking steps forward towards me.

No pain can be seen on his face as bits and pieces of glass remain in his hand. I look up into his eyes and for the first time in years, of seeing his drunken rage, a panic spread through me.

He stops at the arm of the couch a few feet from me.

"Your mother is an un grateful bitch! You know she leaves me…." His words slid out in a drunken slur that I could barely understand. He pauses for only a small moment. Just long enough for him to brush back his rain drenched hair. He smears blood across his forehead.

"She leaves me…with" he began again, "With this…with this all the time." He makes several pelvic thrust in the air, "She needs to be home. She needs to be home fucking me right now."

My heart was in my throat. I started to slide down the couch trying to put some distance between us as he continued rambling on.

"What does she expect me to do…HUH!? You cant just find a piece of ass anywhere…" his drunken slur died and was replaced with a gleam in his eyes.

The tension became static and filled the room. One spark could set the whole place ablaze and neither of us had made a move. Our gazes frozen. I have never seen such a desiring gleam in my fathers eyes and I couldn't stand to look him in the face any longer.

My body twitched and I took that moment to run. A burst of Adrenalin courses through my veins as I bolt down the hall way. I turn the corner and ran into my room and shut the door. My eyes dart around in search of somewhere to hide. Quickly, I slide myself underneath the bed and pull the covers down slightly so that I couldn't be seen.

Down that hall way, I could hear my father. Every few feet he would hit the wall and send pictures smashing to the ground. I cover my mouth ,to stifle my breath, as I hear his drunken steps stop in front of my bedroom door.

His shoulder crashes into the door sending it flying open. Blood drips to the floor as he steps forward. Slowly, I peek from underneath the blanket just enough to see his feet. To my horror he had removed his shoes and his pants.

I watched his feet slowly pace the room. My breath shakes underneath my hand as I try to stifle the noise. "Coal? where are you Coal?" His drunk voice holds a mocking tone that chills my very soul. He walks around the bed towards my closet and he became very silent.

Then I felt it, a hand wraps around my ankle. My fingers dig into the wood floor as he drags me from underneath my bed. A shrill scream leaves my mouth and panic over takes my body. He grabs my hair with his left hand and pulls me into a sitting position. His erected dick inches away from my face.

He jerks my head towards it, but my mouth remains clamped tight. He slaps me across the face with his bloody hand. The remaining pieces of glass buried in his hand cuts my face. The cold sting of pain shocks me out of my state of panic and fear becomes its replacement.

"Suck it." he demands gazing down upon me with such villainous eyes. With a quick thrust, he pushes his penis into my face. It hits my closed mouth and skews inadvertently upwards stabbing me in the eye.

I flinch in pain and try and pull away. He jerks me head back and kicks me right in the dick. My mouth lurches open screaming in agony. My father took quickly to silencing my screams with his large cock.

The blood rushes in my ears and I close my eyes tight. He pulls on my hair to make my head bob back and forth slowly. I could hear him muttering, but I couldn't understand what he was saying.

His cock was thrusting deeper into my tiny mouth till it finally hit the back of my throat. I gag and cause the contents of my stomach to erupt into my mouth. He pulls out and wipes it all over my face.

He bends down "That's not good," he whispers into my ear.

He grabs my leg and flips me over. My hair twists tightly in hand. Then he pulls my knees underneath me and rips my jeans down to my knees.

Pulling back on my hair, he began pounding his penis into my underwear. He grabs my hip, with his free hand, to give himself more thrusting power. He finally rips through my underwear .

I felt his dick squirm against my butt cheeks.

"Damn your asshole is too tight. Hold still you little bitch." He says as he grabs his dick and places the tip in my anus.

His dick mutilates the walls of my colon as he thrusts inward. A burning sensation spreads from my ass, down my legs and into my eyes. My eyes begin filling with tears as I close them wishing that it will all end soon.

The thrusting starts to get harder. It feels like, he is kicking me in the ass with a steel toed boot. To my horror, I feel his hand began caressing my hip as slowly slid it forwards. I feel my body tense in retaliation. He grabs onto my penis and began gently stroking it as he began whispering into my ear.

"Your mine. Your mine all mine….you little bitch. Even when you grow up and move on you will never forget this moment." His voice strikes my heart as I quiver underneath his grasp.

His words speak a dark truth no matter how hard I try I will never be able to forget this moment.

The cold hard truth made my body slump a little in defeat as he began jerking my dick harder and harder. The helplessness set in when I realize that my own dick is hard.

His penis began constricting tightly like a boa constrictor killing an innocent mouse as he pulls my head back. He unleashes a fury of sperm deep with in my anus as my body tenses. He continues to jerk on my dick till I blow a load all over his hand. Quickly he pulls his dick out of my ass. A vile mixture of seamen and stool pour out of my butt as it slops to the floor at his knees.

He lets go of my hair. I slump over as goose bumps prickles my skin. My unsteady breaths heave into the wood as I lay in defeat. My body remains limp even as he flips me over onto my back. I look up into his face as he slurps the rest of my cum off of his hands.

He bends down and grabs another tuff of my hair. He lifts my chin to his shit covered dick and forces into my mouth. The rancid smell instantly makes me dry heave as he wallowed it around in my mouth.

He pulls out his limp dick and lets it hang freely. He smirks still holding tight to my hair. He jerks my face forward plunging it into the semen and stool pool that puddles on the floor.

I began pitifully squirming against his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. I could feel my lungs screaming as I could feel my self on the edge of suffocating. Then the darkness took me.

I could feel my self questioning the reason why my body was withering in agony on the cold wood floor. I sit up stiff with bones aching and muscles twisting awkwardly as peeps of the morning light seep through blinds on my window.

The bitter chill of realization sets in, as last night events, hit me like a train of oblivion wrecking all sense of self. I gather myself from the floor and tip toe down the hall towards the bathroom. From the bathroom door way, I could see my father ,spread eagle, passed out on the couch.

I quickly flip on the bathroom light and slip inside letting the door click gently shut behind me.

As I gaze upon myself in the mirror, I was awestruck at the damage my father had done to me. The concoction that had been left on the floor, that had almost suffocated me, had formed a hard crust on my face. The 3 cuts on my face were protruding from underneath my mask with puss. I pull my shirt over my head, peel off my jeans and ripped underwear. I step behind the glass shower door and turn the water on as hot as I could stand it.

My butt is still on fire and seeping small amounts of blood. I close my eyes and sat down in the shower. The running water could wash away all the evidence, but I would still remember the emotional shame of being raped by my father.

I began thinking of things that I could do to that man. How I could hurt him like he hurt me, but all seemed like hopeless attempts. Everything that I had imaged ended in him raping me again as a form of punishment for me misbehaving. I could not escape him….I could not escape him…

Then it hit me. I could run away. I could run away from him and this place. I could be free, but I would need some way to support myself. The idea came to me like a bolt of lightning and I smiled. I had a chance to redeem myself. A chance to be something to be someone. I would be a pokemon trainer. Travel all around the world and make new friends. The possibilities of success were endless. If I could be a pokemon trainer then I could change my life.

After my shower, I got dressed and grabbed a few belongings and snuck out of the house. I was leaving everything behind, even my name. I would be Coal Ketchum no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Road No Longer Traveled

My memories of last night chased me down the road as I raced to my freedom. Wind whips at my face as my chest heaves at uneven intervals. I could not…no I would not stop running till I was completely out of town.

My legs slowly became jelly as I break past the city limits sign. I collapse, the short unsteady breath quivers in my chest. I lay in the ditch face down in the prickly grass trying desperately to catch my breath.

Slowly but surly I regained my strength and managed to stand. A sigh of freedom burst from my lips as I continued walking. The cool morning air is crisp and clean. The sun's golden rays light the sky ablaze with a gentle warmth that seemed to touch everything.

The sights and nature sounds around filled my heart with such joy and I pushed my father from my mind. I began thinking of a new name for myself something that would strike fear into the hearts of my enemies and maybe even get me a girl friend.

"AH HA! I've got it….I will be Phoenix Star!" My eyes lit up with glee, "YES! Phoenix Star the pokemon trainer is born!"

*~Back at coal's house~*

"Coal? Coal are you here? Where is that boy. Coal if you here please answer me." Delia hollars down the hallway. "Oh my god you are such a worthless bastard William."

He shrugs his shoulders, "What? I didn't do anything."

"Yes, precisely. You never do anything, but get drunk come home and make a disaster of everything in your path. Your haphazard drunken self has scared away our son." she places her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on I'm sure he is at school or something." William says as he rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands pressing firmly.

"ITS SUNDAY WILLAM. If you cant keep track of a 13 year old…how are you going to handle the baby on the way. You need to clean up your act or get out….wait no never mind just do me a favor and get out. Don't come back again."

Her words were chasing him out of the house, "I don't want child support…I Don't want you to ever see the children again…I don't want…"

However her words have fallen on deaf ears. William climbs into the driver seat of his pick up truck and drives away.

Delia's sighs as she begins cleaning up the mess her husband left behind, "Oh Coal come home to me soon…please be alright." her words held a gentle plea that echoed through the empty house. Tears slid down her face as she rubs her baby bump, " I wanted you to meet your baby bother…." Her tears turned into sobbing and she laid on the floor constricted by sadness.

*~On the road~*

I had been traveling for days. My body is fraught with starvation. My stomach is churning from the ditch water I drank a few miles back. There were a few people that pulled over like they were going to give me some assistance, but they quickly drove off when they viewed my crude appearance.

My jeans are stained with mud from sleeping on the ground. Bits of pieces of grass clung to my hair and deluded dismal ditch water has stained the front of my blue shirt.

I could feel my soul loosing its inner battle. Right when I was about to give up and lay down on the grass and die, my eyes caught sight of a small village up ahead. I gathered speed and burst out into a run. I completely ignored my body's aches and pains. Civilization a mere mile away. As soon as I made it inside the town I fell down in the middle of someone's front lawn. A smile laid weakly across my lips as my eyes shut, out of fatigue.

I really don't know how much time had passed but, when I awoke next, I was laying in my own bed. A shrill scream burst from my lips when I realized where I was. I threw my face in my hands and sob. All of my suffering had been for naught.

My ears perk up when my bedroom door creaks open. I turn and gaze at the looming figure in the door way and instantly I began to quiver. An unnerving stare, a wicked smile, and a fiendish idea all baring down from the face of my father. He moved to take a step towards me and I flung myself out of bed. I crash to floor and found myself struggling to get away from his grasp.

"Come on wake up!" my father whispers. "Come on wake up!"

"What?" I ask as my eyes became blurry.

Through hazy vision I began to make out the sight of a round pale face.

"Hey are you okay?" his voice is timid and soft as he sits back on his knees. "My name is Squeen."

"Huh what?" I reply still trying to gather myself together.

He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose making a small sniffling noise.

"I found you out in the yard. Mother says you can stay here for a bit if you want." he says.

"Huh…where am I?" my voice rasps out as I began peering around the room.

"Uh well your in Thareane. So are you hungry?" he asks.

I gave a small nod and he got up. He flips on the light switch just before exiting the door. The lights burn my eyes as I shut them tight and slowly slide them open again. They adjusted quickly as I began looking around the room.

By the looks of it I was in his room. He had let me sleep in his own bed. I had strung the covers all over the place. I quickly gathered them and piled them on his bed. He had bobbles of gadgets, a solar system hanging from his ceiling and several books of science and math in piles on a small desk by a window.

Then I caught sight of it. A small red and white ball peaking from behind a stack of books. My eyes lit up in wonder as I strode over and pushed the books out of the way. A pokemon ball rolls out and I stop it with my finger. I began rolling it back and forth between my hand and the desk.

I jump when the door came swinging open. The pokemon ball went rolling to the floor and bounced.

"Oh I see you found my pokemon ball! Pretty cool isn't it." said Squeen as he kicks the door shut. He hands shift uneasily as he tries to balance the plate and cup in hands, "Here I made this for you." he extends the plate towards me.

It was a meager turkey and mayo sandwich, but I really didn't care. Food was food. I stuffed it down my gullet and wash it all down the strange tasting carbonated beverage he had brought me. My belly growled in anger for being left so empty for such a long time.

I watch Squeen rub his oversized sleeve across his nose, "You were pretty hungry. Hey how about I go get you some more and then I can show you my pokemon." he picks up the poke ball and places it in my hands as he takes off out the door again.

I began rolling the ball between my hands. The balls beauty transfixed my gaze. I saw my future and I saw the power behind it. This tiny little thing…this tiny tiny little thing was everything that I hoped it would be. It was everything I wanted.

I jump and quickly pull myself from my thoughts when Squeen walks back through the door. He extends a plate towards me. Same sandwich, but once again my stomach was not going to protest. We traded. The minuet the ball left my finger tips I could feel myself wanting it back.

"I've had this for awhile now but I just haven't had time between my studies to go out and capture some more. I've got just one….a little bulbsaur." Squeen says, "Wanna see her?"

My mind began racing, "WHAT? How could you not have time. Why would you get this poor pokemon if you were not going to spend time training her."

I could feel the fury rising as I could barley hear Squeen's voice, "Hey are you okay?"

"NO!" I scream as I leap onto him and began pummeling his face over and over. Blood began squirting from his nose. His screams sounded like a pig going to slaughter. His glasses crack in half and fall helpless off his face. I could feel my fingers wrap around his throat. The grip in my hands became tighter and tighter.

Squeen tries to claw at my face, but my choke hold just grows stronger. As soon as his arms had stopped failing about, I let go.

He was a dead lump on the floor. I grab the poke ball and held it tight to my chest. I scan the room quickly. My eyes caught sight of back pack. I grab it and sent its contents scattering to the floor. A pair of jeans had been tossed to the floor along with a t-shirt. I grab those and stuff them into my newly acquired back pack.

I climb atop his desk and slide open the window when my eyes catch sight of a piggy bank. I listen closely for any sound coming from the other side of the door. When I realized no one had heard our struggle I made for the bank. I bust it open onto the floor and quickly picked up all the money I could. I slipped out the window into the dark. I was quickly gone and out of sight from the village of Thareane.


End file.
